


The Alpha And The Fox

by NogitsuneStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Caught, Chemistry, Fluff and Smut, Fox!Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Sequel, The Alpha And The Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has never enjoyed anything as much as the time he spends with Peter, yet not knowing if he will still stay by his side when Derek finds out about their little secret...</p><p>(Sequel to "The Alpha And The Virgin". Can be read separately.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha And The Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Alpha And The Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813805) by [NogitsuneStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles). 



> Thanks to the positive feedback I got on "The Alpha And The Virgin" I decided to write this little sequel for Stiles and Peter!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing and hope to see you again at the next story!
> 
> Nogitsune xo

Stiles moaned quietly, impatiently took off Peter's tshirt, tried to get as close to him as he could, sitting on his lap.

Peter grinned into their kiss, loved feeling how much Stiles wanted him, how much he desired him and how that dominant, naughty fox in him broke to the surface whenever they were together.

He took off his hoodie and shirt, wanted to complain about how Stiles was always wearing way too many layers of clothes, but then he could do nothing but growl quietly against his lips as Stiles guided his hands to his perfectly shaped, firm butt, encouraging him to grip him hard.

"So tell me again... why we're doing this-...?"

Peter grinned at him devilishly, bit his lower lip.

"Because my dear nephew won't be home for at least another hour and I love seeing how he gets all confused when his beloved loft reeks of sweat and sex from a person he can't quite identify yet... the way your scent changes when you're aroused is just way too sweet not to tease him with..."

"Oh, yeah... good point...!"

Stiles laughed softly, let Peter take off his tshirt, immediately burried his hands in his hair and kissed him afterwards.

It had been almost two months now after they had started seeing each other, always using any opportunity the pack, school and Peter's research would give them, sometimes just attacking and devouring each other's bodies like two starved out animals, sometimes just enjoying each other's company, talking about anything and everything, feeling safe and secure in the arms of their lover.

The more time they spent together, the more Stiles had realised that Peter and him were two of a kind - good, honest men life had several times tried to turn for the worst, infecting them with hatred and thoughts of revenge until they no longer recognised their own reflection in the mirror.

To Stiles, this was excatly why they fit so perfectly. Everybody _understood_. All of them always _understood_. But Peter _knew_. He knew how horrible it felt to suffer from a sort of emotional pain none of the others in the pack had yet had to endure, how easy it was to let all the hatred poison your heart and soul, until revenge and chaos reigned and controlled your every move. He knew how terribly it broke him apart, seeing himself turning into something he never wanted to be, and yet enjoying the freedom it gave him at the same time.

Stiles never had to explain his nightmares to him, never had to justify his tears, the shaking of his hands he couldn't suppress anymore when he was close to another nervous breakdown. 

"Peter...?"

"Hm?"

Stiles laughed softly.

"Are you sure you don't want to move this to the bedroom...?"

Peter chuckled, pulled Stiles even closer, kissed the spot behind his ear, gently bit at his ear lobe.

"Say that again and I'll bend you over on all fours and fuck you on the floor...", he murmured with a grin, opened the button and zip of Stiles' trousers, his hand reaching underneath the fabric, closing firmly around his member.

"Ah-...!"

Stiles closed his eyes, moaning softly, laying his head back. He knew what Peter wanted him to do now, gladly accepted that thought, got even more aroused by how naughty and needy it made him feel.

Slowly he started moving his hips back and forth while Peter's hand stayed in place, his nails gently scratched over the back of Peter's neck as he thrust into his warm, strong fist.

He didn't mind little power plays like this; he knew that Peter preferred to be an Alpha in more than just one aspect in life, just as well as Peter knew that as sweet and innocent he might be, his little fox was not to be tamed and when he bit, he bit hard. 

"Oh, God-...! Yes-..."

Stiles moved a little faster, kissing him breathlessly, whimpering quietly as he felt Peter's thumb rubb over his sensitive tip, teasing him even more.

"Peter-...!"

He trembled slightly, his member twitching in his hand more and more, his moans were getting louder, the thrusting of his hips more desperate, uncontrolled.

God, he was close, so close, praying for Peter not to pull his hand away now, giving him the relief he so desperately needed-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Stiles winced, accidentally scratched over Peter's skin harder than he had intended, both of their heads jerking towards the door of the loft that had just opened.

"Derek-...?"

Stiles didn't even get a chance to get a proper glance of the angry facial expression of the other wolf, since Peter immediately pulled him closer to his body, protectively hiding his naked front from the other Hale.

"Get out, Derek." 

Peter's voice was a low, rumbling growl like thunder, and Stiles didn't even need to see his face to be able to tell that his eyes were now glowing bright red with anger.

"Would you care to explain what the fuck you're doing here?"

Stiles heard footsteps approaching, felt Peter wrap his hoodie around his shoulders.

"Isn't that obvious?!", Peter hissed, grinding his teeth, baring his fangs to his nephew. 

"Don't you think I'm the one who should be angry?", Derek replied coldly. "Stiles. Get up."

Stiles closed his trousers and the zip of his hoodie, got off of Peter, yet still stayed close to him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Come on. It's okay. He won't harm you. Get off the couch."

Before Stiles could properly think about it he got up off the couch, only slowly realised what this looked like to Derek.

" _Harm_ him?!", Peter replied loudly, now clearly pissed off.

"Yes.", Derek answered simply, handing Stiles his tshirt and shirt.

"I did not harm him!"

"Of course you didn't. He did all of this because he wanted to."

Peter's jaw dropped, for a second he just stared at Derek, completely starstruck.

"Are you _seriously_ implying that I _raped_ him?!"

Derek looked at him coldly, his face emotionless.

"I think I made myself clear."

"Don't-!!"

Stiles held Peter back who otherwise probably would have punched Derek in the face, finally found his voice again.

"He did _not_ force me to do anything, okay? We're..."

Stiles stopped.

What exactly were they...?

"A couple.", Peter finished his sentence swiftly, running his hand up and down Stiles' back, soothing both of them with this gesture.

Stiles looked at him, quite surprised.

"We are?"

Peter furrowed his brows.

"We're not...?"

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Stiles, whatever he's threatening or blackmailing you with, it's nothing that can't be undone. You don't need to protect him."

"Yeah, well, but he's telling the truth!", Stiles replied a little angry, his heart still beating excitedly about the fact that Peter seemed to regard him as his boyfriend.

Derek skeptically raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms in front if his chest.

Stiles sighed.

"Oh, come on, you're not pulling the your-heart-skipped-a-beat-so-you-must-be-lying thing?!"

He groaned in annoyance.

"For God's sake, Derek, of course my heart is beating like crazy!! I was having _sex_ and got _interrupted_... !"

Peter's expression slowly changed, his usual, condescending smile slowly creeping up on his lips.

"Are you jealous?"

Derek blinked irritatedly, looked to his uncle.

"What?"

"You're jealous, aren't you, Derek? You're pissed off because he chose me over you..."

Peter's smile got bigger as Derek's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't approve of you turning my friends into your sex affairs."

"Stiles is not an affair. You just really don't want to see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"That I love him."

Stiles looked up to Peter, his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You... you love me...?"

Peter laughed as he looked into that adorably confused face of the young man next to him.

"Of course I do, you idiot..."

He couldn't help but pull him closer, kiss his slightly opened lips, but then felt his hands turn ice cold as he looked into those brown, tearfilled eyes.

"Stiles...?"

He sobbed quietly, tears streaming down his face, his entire body shaking violently.

Peter hugged him tightly, ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sh... it's okay... there's no need to cry, little fox..."

Peter silenced Derek with a look as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Excuse me, Derek, but we're having a moment here, so would you please be so kind as to _get out_."

Derek shook his head in disapproval, turned around to walk back to the door.

"By the time I get back you'll have your things moved to your apartment downtown. All of them. You won't bring him here again, and as long as you two are together, I don't want either of you here except for pack business."

With a loud, metallic clanging the door of the loft shut behind Derek, leaving a still mildly offended Peter and a terribly upset Stiles behind.

"Stiles... hey... are you okay...?"

Stiles laughed nervously through his tears.

"No-..."

Peter looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you..."

"You didn't upset me-... I just-..."

Stiles looked up to him with the biggest smile Peter had ever seen on him, pulling him down to kiss him feverishly.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me-...!"

Peter smiled vaguely.

"It was not actually the nicest way to tell you..."

Stiles laughed softly.

"Then tell me again...!"

Peter grinned softly, pulled him closer, lifted him up on his hips, gently pushing him against the metal beam behind him.

He closed his eyes, his lips touching Stiles' ever so slightly, lovingly, kissing him with so much tenderness he immediately forgot about that unpleasant conversation with Derek.

"I love you..."

Stiles looked into his eyes, caressed his cheek, knew that if foxes could find their mates among wolves, he had found his.

His protector.

His lover.

His anchor.

"I love you, too..."

Again they kissed, and again it felt so much more intimate, so much more intense, almost overwhelming them with emotion.

"I'm sorry..."

Peter leaned his forehead against Stiles', keeping his eyes closed.

"I know you deserve a lot better than me..."

Stiles gently moved against him, lovingly rubbing the tips of their noses together.

"No... I don't want anybody else... you're the only one who can still see the whole picture, not just the shattered pieces of me..."

He opened his eyes, pecked a kiss on his lips.

"I feel safe when I'm with you... because no matter how much I seem to drown in all that... darkness... you're the one who brings me back... and I want to be the same to you..."

Peter smiled.

"You already are, little fox..."

Stiles pulled him closer, kissed him longingly, almost like a promise to keep all the words they had just said safe with him.

He moaned quietly as Peter moved in closer, pressing and rubbing against his crotch, their kiss slowly got more passionate, hungry, almost wild and animallike.

Biting, sucking and pulling at each other's lips, their tongues fighting silently for the upper hand, moaning, growling, tasting each other's blood after being too carelessly once too often.

Stiles panted quietly as Peter pulled back eventually, leaving him breathless, aroused, and badly in need for more.

"Your eyes...", Peter smiled, enjoyed seeing the auburn glowing in his eyes for a few seconds, didn't have the pleasure of meeting Stiles' inner fox quite so often.

Stiles laughed, licking his lips, his small, sharp fangs briefly showing before they dissappeared again. The dark fox spirit that had once possessed him may had left his body, but the imprint of its presence was forever burned into his soul, very subtly showing now and then, but still never controlled by Stiles himself. 

"Yours, too..."

Peter grinned proudly, sucked at the small wound they had caused at Stiles' lower lip.

"I'd suggest we go upstairs now and break Derek's bed as our very own little farewell party..."

Stiles laughed, held onto him tightly as he walked upstairs with him.

"You're a terrible person sometimes..."

"But you love me..."

Stiles laughed loudly.

"Please don't make that your excuse for everything now, okay?"

Peter just smiled at him broadly.

"But you do love me, don't you?"

Stiles smiled happily, hugged him a little tighter.

"Yes... I do..."


End file.
